Camping with Haru
by Made In China1996
Summary: This is set if you guys like the Rose and Haru pairing. The Rose and Zuko lemon never happened. So baiscally Rose goes camping with Haru and gets more than what she bargained for.You might have to read the other story to know about the character Rose.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and I am in no way affiliated with Nickelodeon. This is a Rose and Haru lemon. There are some references to A new definition of comfort but not many. Oh and this is if Rose was not with Zuko. So nothing happened between them at all.

Rose POV

I just love camping outdoors, just the thought of being outside in the wilderness and in the fresh air. What can I say I'm a nature girl, most of the time I go camping with Haru more than I go camping with anyone else besides my sister. I also believe that Haru goes camping with me most of the time is because he's a down to earth type of guy (STUPID SOKKA AND HIS PUNS)

*On cue audience groans*

Sorry but my contract says I have to make up one corny pun (not really). At the moment I'm hiking up the mountains in the earth kingdom. Of course I always companion with me so yeah you can probably guess who I'm with.

*coughcoughHARUcoughcough*

Yeah… I know way to subtle right? Never mind let's just get to the part you guys are actually waiting for.

*Present time*

"So Rose, I heard that there's a hidden waterfall up this mountain. They're rumors that the waterfall brings out the true feelings in people and what they desire." Haru said failing to look nonchalant

"What the heck is that suppose to mean." I said with a suspicious gleam in my eye.

"Oh…u-u-u-u-m….It's …..n-n-n-nothing, it was suppose to be a joke…yeah a joke…you know like haha it's funny ." Haru stuttered in response to my question.

"Okay...um is there something wrong with you? Oh my gosh, you drank cactus juice didn't you!" I screamed in a panic, so I did what any person would do I did the Heimlich maneuver on him.

"NOOOOO I'm fine!" Haru shouted a little too quickly (oh well I'm gonna guess he's sane, because no one wants me to do the Heimlich maneuver on them)

"Oooops, sorry I panicked you know how I am about that kind of stuff."

Before Haru could answer it started to pour outside so we ran for shelter. We looked everywhere for a place to hide from the down pour but found none. Finally we came across a cave that was very spacious, but we knew that there were no animals in it because it was spacious in length but not in depth.

I bended all the water off of us so then neither of us would get sick. I also made a fire too, which made the cave comfortably warm. As I was looking through my traveling pack for my sleeping bag, it wasn't in there. So as I was thinking oh well it's no big deal, I guess I'll just have to share Haru's. Just then realization dawned on me, I HAVE TO SHARE HARU'S SLEEPING BAG! That's totally normal…I guess. Well this is something to share, Haru and I slept together in the literal sense of the phrase!

So as Haru was pulling out his sleeping bag I thought I saw him trying to hide a smile but I'm probably just tired.

After Haru slipped into his sleeping bag, I waited a few minutes to see if he'd fallen asleep. When I was confident that he had, I cautiously crawled into his sleeping bag, so we were lying back-to-back. Haru flipped over, and whispered to me.

"Rose… Why?" I felt him tense up.

"I LOST MY FREAKING SLEEPING BAG, OKAY?" I was violently thrashing my legs back and forth.

"Rose… Please calm down." He said in a mildly pained voice.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I thrashed my legs again, accidentally making contact with an unknown part of his body. He groaned in a pained voice. I immediately lost my anger. "Oh, did I kick you?"

He silently nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"…You could say that…"

"Oh gosh! Here, let me help you!" I started to unzip the sleeping bag when he grabbed my hand semi-roughly.

"No… It's fine."

"NO IT IS NOT!" I kicked again. He groaned loudly. "SEE? NOT FINE!" I ripped the top of the sleeping bag off to see: "Uh… Haru? Why is there a tent in your pants?" The only reply I received was silence. "Are you and your… um… not so little friend getting excited?" More silence. Then it dawned on me. "You were thinking about that girl again, weren't you?" I had detected that Haru liked someone, but I hadn't figured out who it was yet.

*Audience: "Obliviousss"*

"Who is she? What does she look like? What nation is she from? Is she a bender? What kind of bender? What's her personality? Ooh, name your first kid after me!" I shot this out at the speed of light, and Haru barely had time to process these questions.

"You know what? Never mind about the questions, just spit it out..NOW!" I waited eagerly for his response.

"okay well to answer your questions, not your sister, you, fire nation, yes, all elements, clueless, and yes I was planning on naming it Rose if it's a girl or Rhea if it was a boy. "

"Who the heck is it?"

*Haru face-palms and looks at Rose as if to say "It's a no-brainer stupid"*

"If I tell you… will you hurt me?" Haru asked timidly

"I'll hurt you if you don't tell me!" I threatened

"Okay..well...i…..i….it's you." Haru cringed waiting to be punched

(Awkward Pterodactyl says Rawrrr… [BECAUSE WHAT'S MORE AWKWARD THAN A PTERODACTYL? NOTHING! NOTHING, THAT'S WHAT!])

Of course I stuck to my word and didn't hurt him, not that I was going to because I was flattered that he actually wanted me. Well…Instead of saying anything smart like I was prone to, first I have a question. Is it possible to blush redder than a tomato? Why yes, yes it is, I think I just made a new discovery today (hooray for me).

I was shocked, but I now understood why he called me clueless (hmmm maybe I should have slapped him when he called me that).

"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me," Haru said sadly "but I just wanted to get that off of my chest and I have a confession to make." Haru declared reluctantly

"What did you do?" I questioned

"Well… I sort of…um buried your sleeping bag somewhere so that you have to use mine."

"Whatever, at least the extra body heat is nice and we wouldn't want to put your plan to waste, would we?" I mentally slapped myself for saying that seductively. I was basically digging my grave and Haru was helping me do it (oh and readers I have tip for you…..GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE FREAKIN GUTTER!)

I then laid down again snuggling into Haru as he once again zipped up the sleeping bag. I didn't think that Haru would try anything because between you and me, he's not exactly the manly type. Clearly I was wrong because Haru then tapped me on the shoulder and gently cupped my chin with his calloused hand and brought his mouth down to mine. I tried to resist but in that one simple kiss I could feel the passion, desire, lust, and something else that I couldn't place my finger on. With his other hand he gently trailed up my arm leaving goose-bumps in its path, his hand gently caressed my cheek while the other was still on my chin (his hands were rough but were surprisingly gentle). Something in my brain just shut down and I kissed him back eagerly. Haru was actually a very good kisser; he placed light, hot feathery kisses down my jaw and neck line. He then licked a sensitive part on my neck and I stifled a moan. Before this could get any further he pulled away and smirked at my wanting expression. Haru unzipped the sleeping bag and walked over to the cave entrance, I realized that he was going to bend a door for privacy because who wants to see or hear what we're doing? Or about to do (don't answer that, that was a rhetorical question).

When Haru was getting ready to bend a door I spread the sleeping bag on the ground so that it was opened completely just so then we would be a little more comfortable than being cramped. Haru walked back to me and we started where we had left off, but instead of the kiss being needy it was slow and passionate. Haru then nipped at the bottom of my lip and glided his tongue along the bottom begging for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in, we both moaned at the new sensation. I tugged on his hair band and took it off, I tangled my hands into his chocolate brown locks and pulled him even closer to me, if that were even possible. Our breathing hitched and became ragged as our kisses became more fervent.

His hands trailed underneath my shirt but they stopped just below my breasts. We only broke the kiss so then Haru could take off my shirt. My shirt was tossed carelessly on the ground somewhere. I gently pushed Haru down on the sleeping bag and straddled him, I took off his shirt and started kiss down his chest and I moved my hands until they were at the waist band of his pants. Haru looked at me confused as I took off his pants and released his member. Haru was about to say something but I think he lost his voice as I started to lick the length of him and then swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock. I would have thought he was in pain if I wasn't watching his face.

I took him in my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down until he came. I swallowed and he looked at me shocked. I straddled him again hoping I could still be in control, but it was his turn now so he rolled us over so that he was now straddling me. His hands started to slowly undo my bindings. When he was finished I tried to cover myself but he pinned my hands above my head.

"You're beautiful Rose." Haru commented

I blushed as he stared in awe at my impressive breasts. Without warning he took my right nipple into his mouth and started to lick until it became hard. With his other hand he gently massaged it and rolled my nipple around between his fingers. I let out a moan that was far from innocent. Haru then switched so that his mouth was attending to my left breast and his left hand was touching my right. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. When he was through with my breasts he started heading south kissing my stomach and to my wet panties. He then took my panties in his mouth and slid them off. His hands then started rubbing my clit. I let out another moan of pleasure; it was the most amazing feeling. As I felt myself about to cum he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, and he started to suck on my clit. When I finally came he lapped up my juices, my whole body shook with pleasure as I experienced my first orgasm.

Haru brought his mouth back to mine and only pulled away to ask if I was sure I wanted to do this. My only reply was to silently nod. He then positioned himself at my entrance, and he was about to thrust when I put a hand on his shoulder asking him to go slow. When he broke my barrier I could only feel pain and Haru kissed me over and over again apologized like crazy. Luckily the pain went away and I bucked my hips telling Haru it was okay to move. He pulled out and thrust back in again, I screamed in pleasure.

"Haru…faster." I told him in between breaths

"R….Rose you're so tight." Haru replied

I knew that we were near our climax. We climaxed together and Haru's hot seed was shot deep within me. I then bended his cum out of me, so then I wouldn't get pregnant. Haru and I went to sleep straight afterwards in the sleeping bag that was now gently wrapped around us, but not before Haru whispered in my ear and said those three words to me.

"I love you." Haru said

"I love you too." I replied as we started to drift off into a peaceful slumber wrapped into each other's arms.

Who knew camping with Haru could be so much fun?


End file.
